Ballad
Ballad is the tenth episode of ''Glee'''s first season and the tenth episode overall. It premiered on November 18, 2009. Mr. Schuester splits the Glee Club into pairs to sing their favorite ballad, but when Matt gets sick, Mr. Schue is forced to step in and winds up in a sticky situation as Rachel develops a crush on him. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn have to face the music when dinner with her parents goes awry. Quinn's parents learn that their daughter is pregnant, and she moves in with Finn and his mother when her own parents throw her out. Puck reveals to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby, not Finn. It was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot Will introduces the concept of "ballads" to the glee club. He informs them that this year at Sectionals, they'll have to perform a ballad and will have them partnered up with another glee club member: Puck gets Mercedes, Artie picks Quinn, Finn pulls out Kurt's name, Tina receives Mike, and Santana gets Brittany. This means that Rachel will be singing with Will because Matt is out sick for the week. While Will is initially reluctant, they two sing Endless Love where it's become evident that Rachel is beginning to have feelings for Will. Quinn and her mother, Judy, are fitting her dress for the Chastity Ball, which Quinn's mother mentions is very important to her father. Just then, Quinn's father, Russel, comes in and the pair dote on how wonderful a daughter Quinn is, making her feel extremely guilty. They then ask Quinn how Finn is and mention that they invited him for dinner. Rachel comes by to give Will a present: a tie with gold stars, which she mentions is "kind of her signature thing" and tells Will that he can wear it and think of her. Will goes to visit Emma and expresses his concern over Rachel and her growing infatuation with Will. Will then recalls a similar situation with a girl named Suzy Pepper. Suzy was obsessed with Will, and would even call his house in the middle of the night, disturbing him and Terri when they were asleep. Taking Terri's advice to handle it, Will would set Suzy straight, which resulted in Suzy becoming depressed and attempting to commit suicide by eating the hottest pepper in the world. Will then mentions that because of this, he can't just tell Rachel to back off, so Emma suggests he sing his rejection. Kurt and Finn are practicing in the auditorium, but Finn is too freaked out to sing to a guy. Kurt shamelessly flirts with Finn, which doesn't go unnoticed, and Finn mentions that he is stressed over the baby. Kurt then suggests that he sing I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders to express his feelings. However, while Finn singing the song to a sonogram photo on his laptop, Finn's mother, Carole, catches him and he tearfully admits that Quinn is pregnant. Quinn is furious that Finn told his mother, and worries that Carole will tell her parents. Kurt takes the opportunity to incept the idea that girls are the cause of his problem. Kurt reveals in a voiceover how he fell in love with Finn and is determined to win his affections. Rachel meets with Will, who is accompanied by Emma, in the choir room. Will then tells Rachel to listen closely to the lyrics of his mash-up of Don't Stand So Close to Me and Young Girl. He then sings her the song, but she is too infatuated to even notice the meaning behind the lyrics. Emma is also shown to be extremely enamored by the song. Rachel happily walks out of the choir room, but doesn't notice that she is being watched by Suzy Pepper. Kurt helps out Finn by looking for something Finn can wear to the Fabray dinner. Finn finds a chest of his father's old things, and Kurt reminisces about his mother, who had passed away when he was little. Finn then expresses his concern on how to tell the Fabrays the truth, and Kurt suggests he uses his voice. Will comes home to find Rachel. Terri had let her inside their home to help out around the house. Will is upset about this and argues with Terri about the many school girl crushes he's had. Will decides to take Rachel home, but she tries to serenade him with Crush. Will turns the radio off and Rachel mentions that she needs someone who can keep up with her intellectually. Rachel is confronted by Suzy in the hallway, who warns her to stay away from Will. Meanwhile, Mercedes meets up with Puck in the choir room to rehearse for their ballad. Mercedes mentions that none of the other glee kids can sing their ballads because they're too concerned about Finn and Quinn's baby drama. Having heard enough about the sympathy Finn's getting, Puck reveals that he is actually the father for Quinn's baby. Mercedes tells him to back off. At the Fabray dinner, Russel makes a toast to how perfect his family is. Finn excuses himself to go to the bathroom to call Kurt, who encourages him to sing the ballad they had been working on. Finn returns and decides to take the time reveal that Quinn is pregnant by singing (You're) Having My Baby. This only makes the situation awkward and when the Fabrays realize that Quinn is actually pregnant, they pull them into the living room for a talk, which ends in Russel coldly kicking Quinn out of the house. Quinn then tells her mother that she knew about her mother knowing she was pregnant, but never did anything about it. Finn takes Quinn to his house and asks Carole if she can stay with them for a few days. Carole then says that Quinn can stay as long as she wants. Rachel is again confronted by Suzy once again in the bathroom. Suzy advises her that a relationship between her and Will would never work and tells her to have more respect for herself. Rachel meets Will in the choir room again to practice their ballad, but Will decides to take the time to tell her that her crush needs to stop. Rachel begins to cry, but Will gives her words of encouragement and tells her that she'll find someone. Finn tells Kurt what happened with the Fabrays. Kurt apologizes for his bad ideas, but Finn thanks him because the secret is out and there is nothing to hide anymore. Finn then suggests they work on Kurt's ballad, and Kurt tells Finn that he honestly loves him, but Finn thinks it's the name of a song. Mercedes interrupts the two to ask them to go the choir room. The glee club gathers Quinn and Finn where they dedicate the song Lean on Me to them, which moves them to tears. Songs Background Music *'More Than Words' by Extreme when Suzy Pepper eats a pepper. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Gregg Henry as Russel Fabray *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Sarah Drew as Suzy Pepper *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Absent Cast Member *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Trivia *During (You're) Having My Baby, Dianna kept laughing as Cory sang to her. Cory forgot his lines as soon as he saw Dianna laugh. *The Lean on Me scene was actually the first time both Dianna and Cory had seen it, they knew the cast was singing the song but hadn't heard it. They were not allowed in rehearsals with the rest of the cast. *"Ballad" was the episode submission of Dianna Agron (Quinn) for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, but her nomination failed to make the final cut. *When this episode aired in the U.K., it is entitled "Ballads" instead of Ballad. *Every girl after Will in this episode has a food related name (Emma Pillsbury, Rachel Berry, Suzy Pepper, and Terri Delmonico — a type of steak). *This is the second time a character has sung 2 solos in an episode. The first being Mash-Up with Will. Errors *When Kurt is ironing and his cell phone rings, he goes to pick it up, leaving the iron facing down. When the camera angle changes, it's facing up. *When Suzy Pepper is eating the hottest pepper alive, she has a lock of her hair in her mouth. However, at side shots, the hair disappears. * In the scene with Kurt and Finn right before I'll Stand By You, Kurt's wearing white pants. When the camera changes to his fingers at the piano, he's wearing jeans. Quotes Gallery WillRachelEndlessLove.png RachelCleaning.png Susie-Pepper.jpg FinnHavingMyBaby.png GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m26s46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h19m20s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m32s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m35s136.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m39s179.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m43s213.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m45s238.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m47s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m51s43.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m55s81.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h38m58s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h41m48s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h41m51s46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h41m53s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h44m49s35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h44m50s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h44m52s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h44m54s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h44m56s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h45m00s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h45m38s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m00s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m03s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m06s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m10s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m14s30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m18s67.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m22s115.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m24s141.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m27s163.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h48m31s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h51m53s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h51m58s231.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m00s1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m03s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m06s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m08s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m13s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m18s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m22s212.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-14h52m27s255.jpg tumblr_mmbx4igmHW1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmbx4igmHW1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko6 250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko5 250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko4 250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko3 250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko2 250.gif Tumblr mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko1 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif CRUSH.jpg Crush.gif Rachelcrushing.gif Crushrachel.jpg 250px-Crush.png Lea-michele-rachel-berry-glee-crush.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h32m03s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h32m01s6.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m55s204.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m53s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m48s127.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m46s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m44s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m43s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m40s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m38s10.jpg Tumblr mrupqoYOc21r9cijao1 500.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo7_250.gif tumblr_mybtlmWcmI1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_mybtlmWcmI1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mybtlmWcmI1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_mybtlmWcmI1s3ruepo1_250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr musiwhdUz31qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png endlesslove.jpg Endless-love-screencaps-will-schuester-9151486-1280-720.jpg lmw glee110 039.jpg Balladsjjjj.jpg ELRachel.jpg ELArtie.jpg ELWill.jpg ELFinn.jpg ELKurt.jpg Imagespuck.jpeg tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr m987b5xmlK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif StandByYou.PNG 11-18-stand-by-you.jpg ill-stand-by-you-glee-cory-monteith-ballad.jpg rulrnralhbmsbig.jpg ISBYFinn.jpg tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko1_250.gif tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko2_250.gif tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko3_250.gif tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko4_250.gif tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko5_250.gif tumblr_mktx3qTL2T1rpjxmko6_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m98ic3qZQC1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif I'll Stand By You.png Rachel's crush.png YoungGirlDontStandSoCloseToMe.PNG dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl.jpg 15cef7m.jpg 336071_1259815301485_full.jpg glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg 468730_1276744261745_full.jpg 50940877.jpg DSSCTMWill.jpg DSSCTMEmma.jpg DSSCTMRachel.jpg tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m9p34oXUIJ1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Crush.PNG lea-michele-rachel-berry-glee-crush.jpg CrushRachel.jpg GLEECRUSSSSH.png Crush.gif Rachelcrushing.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m9p4u5QB4D1ra5gbxo4_250.gif 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg GleeClubLeanOnMe.png 11-18-somebody-to-lean-on.jpg Glee_Episode_10_15.jpg 10 Ballad.jpg (Glee) Ballad2.jpg tumblr_ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo8_250.gif lean on me.png hmb3.jpg HMB1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m34s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m31s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m26s152.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h32m41s212.png tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo8_250.gif BBY1.gif BBY2.jpg tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo8_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo1_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo7_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo2_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo5_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo6_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo4_250.gif tumblr_n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo3_250.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo1_250.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo2_250.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo3_250.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo4_250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo10 r2 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo1 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo7 r3 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_n17hc7tn671qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_n17hc7tn671qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_n17hc7tn671qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_n17hc7tn671qg8euoo4_250.gif 164px-Glee-s01e10-ballad-finn-quinn.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes